


Moving Atlantis

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Atlantis, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Giants, Inktober 2017, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: It's handy to be buddies with your friendly neighborhood giant when it's time to move the city.





	Moving Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Inktober and for the Supernatural prompt at the Whatif_au community at Dreamwidth.  
> Monochrome watercolour, inked with marker and ballpoint.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/df2d/kacwyui9i73rqp3zg.jpg)

 


End file.
